This invention relates generally to the testing of printed circuit boards and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for capacitance testing printed circuit boards.
Testing of printed circuit boards in the manufacturing environment has been typically performed by means of circuit analyzers which make resistence measurements of the circuits on printed circuit boards. Normally, the printed circuit board is coupled to the circuit analyzer by means of a multiprobe fixture which makes contact to all of the circuit interconnect points simultaneously.
While this time-proven method yields satisfactory results, the initial tooling cost for such an analyzer and test fixture is high and may not be justifiable for a small quantity of printed circuit boards.